Su parabatai
by Una escritora mas
Summary: Con lágrimas en los ojos Clary se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella. Su mejor amigo, su parabatai. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **No me llamo Cassandra ni me apellido Clare así nada mas que la trama me pertenece.

**Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**

_Aquí les dejo mi dulce, dulce historia..._

* * *

><p><em>A donde vayas, yo iré.<em>

_Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado;_

_El Ángel será mi testigo y aún mas, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí._

-Juramento Parabatai.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Titulo:<strong> Su Parabatai

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¿Te has decidido por algún disfraz para la fiesta de Magnus?

Clary Fray giró su rostro instantáneamente para ver a su mejor amigo, Simon Lewis, girar una daga en sus manos enviando reflejos a través de toda la habitación gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, su mirada estaba fija en el techo. Se encontraban ambos en el salón de entrenamiento del instituto donde habían estado entrenando toda la mañana hasta cansarse y recostarse sobre el suelo.

La pelirroja miró a su mejor amigo mientras se mordía el labio fuertemente, desde la boda de Jocelyn y Luke ella había tratado de pasar la mayoría del tiempo junto a él tratando de recuperar sus recuerdos robados. Una sonrisa bobalicona se formaba en sus labios cada vez que él lograba recordar algo, así fuera el más mínimo detalle, pero ¿cómo no iba a emocionarse si él era su mejor amigo de toda la vida? Él era una parte de ella y le causaba un dolor tremendo que no la recordase.

—Todavía no, Jace y yo pensamos ir a comprarlos esta tarde. —Respondió Clary alejando un mechón de cabello de su frente.

—Tengo difusos recuerdos sobre él ¿Sabes? Aunque tengo uno muy claro, uno donde estamos en algún tipo de habitación y yo estoy bebiendo su… sangre. —Dijo Simon con una mueca de asco.

—En aquella época eras un vampiro. —Refuto Clary encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuera muy normal.

—Lo sé ¿Genial, no?

Clary ignoro su último comentario y comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar en posición vertical, luego caminó hasta la ventana y se acurruco bajo ella con una mirada divertida sobre el pelinegro.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes disfraz? A puesto que Izzy te consiguió uno a estas alturas.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del chico hicieron acto de presencia he instantáneamente giró su rostro mientras Clary reía encantada. Deseó tener en ese momento su block de dibujo y colores a la mano, el sonrojo de Simon era más que adorable.

—Ella me ayudo, solo que no de la forma que tú crees.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Clary no pudo más y rompió en carcajadas que rebotaron por toda la habitación. Más atrás se le unió Simon.

—Bueno, eso ha sonado un poco extraño. —Dijo Simon acercándose a Clary bajo la ventana y abrazándola por los hombros. Era tan pequeña que Simon adoraba abrazarla, le hacía sentir grande.

—Oh, bueno, me encantaría saber cómo te ha ayudado Izzy. —Dijo Clary con voz picara.

—Me ha proporcionado algunas… cosas.

— ¡Simon! —Grito Clary mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho. Una sonrisa alumbró por completo el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Debería dejar de hablar. —Dijo Simon y Clary le respondió con otro golpe. — ¡Ouch! ¡Vas a dejarme un moretón!

—Exagerado —Dijo Clary mientras le empujaba. —. Entonces, ¿De qué vas a disfrazarte?

—Lo sabrás en la fiesta Fray, no seas curiosa. —Respondió mientras se arreglaba los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas así! —Dijo Clary enfurruñada.

Un golpe en la puerta los alerto y un segundo después un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules se asomó por la puerta. Su rostro tenía grabado una mueca de tortura.

— ¿Sucede algo, Alec? —Preguntó Clary comenzando a levantarse, una mano fuertemente sujeta a su estela.

—Es hora de almorzar. —Respondió Alec entre dientes.

— ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara? —Preguntó Simon levantándose también.

—Izzy se ha ofrecido a preparar ella misma la comida.

El silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos mientras intercambiaban miradas de horror. Clary se acercó a la ventana y miró la distancia de ésta al suelo mientras comenzaba a hacer cálculos en su mente.

— ¿Qué haces, Clary? —Preguntó Alec extrañado.

— ¿Crees que me lastimaría mucho si me lanzo al suelo desde aquí?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Clary rio mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Jace Herondale y lo atraía hacia ella hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Se encontraban a una calle del departamento de Magnus y a unos cuantos pasos de ellos estaban unos muy sonrientes Isabelle y Simon, un poco más alejado venia un rezagado Alec. Isabelle iba enfundada con un muy sexy y ajustado traje de gatubela con sus botas de diez centímetros de alto, por otra parte estaba un avergonzado Alec con un tierno disfraz de gatito que Magnus le había rogado que usara, su cola previamente encantada por el mago se movía de lado a lado con cada paso que el pelinegro daba.

Por otro lado iba Simon que aunque era el que iba vestido de manera normal resaltaba en el grupo. Llevaba los pantalones negros rasgados y ajustados que siempre usaba y se había comprado un nuevo par de lentes para aquella ocasión, llevaba una camisa negra que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y alrededor de sus brazos se había dibujado runas con un plumón.

Clary casi lo había golpeado cuando lo vio, casi. Cuando Jace lo vio y le dijo que no era necesario disfrazarse de él como muestra de admiración Simon solo se encogió de hombros y le aclaró que él nunca se disfrazaría de un rubio teñido. Dijo que no necesitaba disfrazarse de cazador de sombras ya que él ya estaba siendo entrenado para ser uno, él estaba disfrazado de otra cosa, de un cazador de sombras particular.

La duda bailaba alrededor de la mente de Clary.

Jace tomó la cintura de su novia y la apretó a su cuerpo y enseguida escucho los gritos de sus amigos para que se alejaran, para su punto de vista aquello era ridículo, como si ellos nunca hubieran besado a alguien.

Clary se separó y arreglo los lentes redondos sin cristal que reposaban sobre la nariz de Jace, habían decidido disfrazarse como _Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley_ de la famosa saga de _Harry Potter_.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta alcanzar a los demás, cuando ya estaban en la puerta del edificio Clary no pudo más con su curiosidad y se acercó a Simon.

— ¿No vas a decirme, entonces?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó inocente.

— ¡Tu disfraz! ¿¡Qué cazador de sombras se supone que eres!? —Dijo Clary con un puchero.

—Hieres mis sentimientos con esa pregunta, enana. —Respondió teatralmente llevando una mano a su corazón.

— ¡Habla de una vez!

—Está bien… Estoy disfrazado de tu parabatai. —Susurró para que solo ella le escuchara.

_¿Él había dicho que…?_

—Quería hacer esto cuando terminara la fiesta pero tu curiosidad mata, Fray —Suspiró y tomó las manos de su mejor amiga. —. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern Fairchild, ¿Me permitirías acompañarte a donde desees ir, que donde tu mueras yo muera junto a ti y allí seamos sepultados, qué el ángel sea nuestro testigo y que solo la muerte pueda separarnos? ¿Quisieras ser mi parabatai, Clary?

Simon se apartó un poco la camisa y le mostró la runa parabatai que relucía sobre su corazón, Clary suspiró ya que aunque esta estaba hecha en plumón se veía hermosa allí. Trazos negros entretejidos, algunos largos, otros cortos, pero siempre juntos.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta mientras miraba los ojos de su mejor amigo, aquellos ojos que había visto desde que era solo una niña. Él había estado allí cuando ella creía ser una mundana y seguía allí cuando descubrió su verdadera identidad. La respuesta vino sin vacilación, no había que pensarlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Clary se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella. Su mejor amigo, su parabatai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta -hermosa- saga, así que acepto toda critica constructiva.<strong>

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Díganme que tal les pareció. c:**

**¡Nos leemos por ahí!**


End file.
